James and Lily
by andromeda7
Summary: A romance about the couple: how they went to Scotland and broke up, bring Snape's attention to Lily's safety. James tried to stop Snape from interering, but little Harry Potter came and pushed his mother's best friend down the lake, almost drowning him
1. Default Chapter

James and Lily  
  
'James, you had to see Dad now! He is so sick, and all he wants is to able to see you on his deathbed.' 'Faith, it's not that I don't want to see Dad, but Lily just given birth to Harry, I wanted to bring them to see Dad, and Lily might not be able to take the long journey to Scotland. I am not in Manchester like I used to, and you looked tired after the long journey. Lily is still very weak.' 'But, James, please, Mom died and you married, leaving me with Dad only, and I am afraid he'll leave us. Please, I've promised him I'll bring his grandson there!' James Potter looked at his only sister, Faith. Faith had come a long way from Scotland, requesting her beloved brother to see their father, and bring his son and wife there. What is so hard? James looked at his sister and turned to face his wife who was feeding their new-born son, Harry. 'Faith, I know Dad also wanted to see his grandson, but-' 'But what? You don't have the intention to see Dad at all!' Faith shouted. Lily looked up and said caringly to her husband. 'James, just go with Faith. I can handle it. Harry isn't too heavy for me to carry, and its Dad's last wish to see Harry. Who knows? Maybe we couldn't even see him.' Her voice trailed off. James straightened up and said in a offhand manner, 'Well, I've guess we go tomorrow, now Faith, would you like to stay with us? I daresay Lily had a spare bedroom ready?' He added, looking at Lily. Lily then added, 'Ya, we always have a bedroom for guest, would you like to?' Faith looked at the sincere look of her sister-in-law, and started, 'Thanks, Lily, but I am staying at the motel near the train station. Remember to pick me up tomorrow.' And she left. James looked at her haughty sister and sighed. Lily stood up, carried Harry to his cot, and kissed James goodnight, leaving James alone, packing for his family. 


	2. James and Lily 2

James and Lily Chapter 2  
  
James was actually reluctant to go to Scotland since his wife had just given birth. But, Faith was difficult to shake off. James carried the carrier bag up to his room, took a look at baby Harry, and went to bed. He dreamt about Faith taking away Harry, Dad poisoning Lily with a Muggle poison, lead. He dreamt about Dad not ill at all. Then Lily shook him up. 'Having a bad dream, dear?' 'Ya, I dreamt about Faith. It was an omen. Faith might be lying to us.' Lily looked at her husband, and assured him, 'James relaxed, I got a lie-detector and I tested it on Faith. The detector is a completely new product and no spell could ward it off. She did not lie.' James was slightly assured and went to get dressed, while Lily carried Harry down for breakfast. Mother's love was shown by the small, heart-warming scene. Lily fed Harry slowly, and carefully, with the oatmeal porridge. James carried the carrier bag into his car, went to have a bowl of oatmeal, and started his car. Lily got a stroller for Harry and she folded it, and then put it in the boot. She went into the car. Faith was waiting for them. James helped her to unload her luggage into the boot, and set off for the train station. 'There, James, platform 9 to Glasgow,' Faith said. James dutifully unloaded their luggage in their compartment, and asked Lily to get in. Faith bought some snacks from the snacks bar, and waited for James to get into. Each of them looked at each other uneasily. Finally, Harry's cries broke the silence. Lily took his pacifier out of the bag, and gave it to Harry. The journey to Glasgow was not like this all the time. Faith once asked Lily why they name Harry "Harry". 'Oh, it was James's idea to name our first child after his grandfather. His grandfather was Harris, but Harris seemed a bit out-dated for our baby, so we changed it to Harry. Harry Potter. 


End file.
